


Pink Shoelace

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon fancies Rayanne painfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Shoelace

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Prompt Hour 2: Braids

Sharon would never admit this to anyone, but Rayanne fascinates her painfully.

Where she´s cheerful, Rayanne is brash. Where she´s bouncy, wavy, soft, Rayanne is wild, hard, flying in your face like a truth you didn´t want to hear.

Sharon watches her in the bathroom mirror as she´s redoing a braid, using a pink shoelace to give it that last touch that says I despise you all, what are you going to do about it, I dare you.

Rayanne tosses her braids over her shoulder and hands her a lollipop from inside her shirt as she leaves. “Suck it, Cherski.”


End file.
